Red World
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: *Sukitte Ii na yo* A paltry confession was made. Who will Mei choose? A better question is... what will she have left to choose from? **1st chapter added**


Disclaimer= **I do not own Sukitte Ii na yo.**

A/N= **The story will begin when Mei and Yamato are at the amusement park Land. There will also be a little flashback this first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

It was universally agreed upon that the popular amusement park, Land, was a beautiful place to be in during the night time. When on the Ferris wheel, one could see the entire town lighted up during the evening, making it a popular romantic spot while pausing on the top of the ride. Mei Tachibana had been to Land and on the wheel only once in the morning, so she considered her opinion of the ride at night moot. Her opinion was formulated when riding on the Ferris wheel currently with her boyfriend, Yamato Kurosawa during one particular evening.

"…pretty city lights." Yamato concurred as he was occupied with nibbling on Mei's earlobe and neck, aroused by the fact that his girl was getting aroused as well as the girl's head resting on his shoulder. Slowly but surely, Mei came out of her shell. Sixteen years was far too long for ANY woman to be single and have no friends or romance in their lives. It all changed for Mei the day Yamato kissed her on the lips to ward off her stalker. Feelings progressed as she found herself 'following' Yamato, which resulted in more kissing from his part.

"_I found myself feeling my lips in my mind while I daydreamed. When he kissed me the first time, it was cold and damp; however, Yamato's lips had a different agenda on the second kiss_." Mei found herself blushing at her micro flashback of Yamato's kisses. It takes a special guy to know what he is doing when kissing a girl because most guys do not know what they are doing, assuming that tongue jargon and the subsequent pull back and smile would suffice. Even as she didn't say anything when Yamato pulled back and smiled, Mei knew something was up with the tall and lanky guy.

"I'll be honest: even though you get weird on me sometimes, you know how to satisfy a woman's primary need,"

"Sex?" Mei blushed, scooting as far right as she could. Every time she hung out with friends, they would tease her about doing _that_ with Yamato.

"I m-meant romance; I was trying to say that you are good with romantic stuff." She covered her mouth again, thinking that she had made another sexual reference. Mei knew _that question_ would have to be answered the minute she stepped foot on Land because losing her virginity was a realistic possibility. Its not that she did not want to have sex with her boyfriend, it was the thought of being in the flesh alongside him was too terrifying an image to imagine. The fear temporarily resided when the wheel made its descent.

"Whew," Mei thought, "maybe he is less inclined to do _that_…" The rest of the night went well, with Yamato winning stuffed animals and 'jewelry' that he lavished Mei with.

"These earrings are cute, but I'm not going to pretend to not want actual jewelry in the future HINT HINT." Yamato laughed, promising to save money for a 'huge rock' that will 'swallow a certain finger.'

"There you go acting weird again, but it certainly is comforting to hear that you will take care of me." Mei kissed Yamato on the cheek, and he returned the same gesture on the lips. Another flashback ensued where the couple where making out in a secluded area at the park. Yamato stopped himself because he did not want to 'go further' with Mei. She wasn't stopping that time and under the stars at Land now, where she was 'going further' than at the park but once again, Yamato stopped himself, surprising Mei.

"Why are you… um, is there something wrong?" Yamato told her that the original plan was to spend the night at Land; however, there was a glitch in that plan.

"I wanted this night to be an amazing and memorable one for us, but I have to work in the morning. They want me to model new sweaters at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning. It would seem that our intimate moments keep getting interrupted."

"I understand that you have to go work since that is important to you. Its okay, we can return to Land at any time. Yamato was pleased that Mei understood, kissing her once more when he walked her home to her door. Closing her door, she was exhausted from thinking so much, so she quickly slipped into her pajamas and collapsed on her bed. Sleep was not to be had as the rolling around was feverish, forcing Mei to stare at the ceiling until her eyes closed. Why sleep eluded could not be figure out since her think-tank was empty.

"_I was prepared to have sex_," Mei concluded as she curled into a ball, blushing lightly while near tears. As the night howled into the early morning, her eyes started closing, telling Mei that sleep was imminent. Just when she stretched her body to get comfortable, she felt a cold hand squeeze her butt, causing her to snap to attention, demanding to know who grabbed her ass.

"My door is locked, so I don't know who the hell grabbed my ass. Am I just hallucinating? Yes, that must be it,"

"**Are you sure about that?**" A person who was donning a black ski mask grabbed Mei from behind and started feeling her up, grabbing her chest and putting his hands in her pajamas, touching her pink area.

**xxx**

_Who is the mystery man forcefully fondling Mei… __**why is he doing this?**_


End file.
